Phantom of the Opera Duex: The Generation Cont'ed
by Wicked Eponine 2010
Summary: AU: Based on the movie. A new generation of De Chany is at the Opera Populaire. She discovers a certain Angel of Music and a boy named Raphael. Rated PG13 for language, sexual references and violence yet to come in later chapters.
1. Prologue

The Phantom of the Opera Duex: The Generation Continues

By Lucky Eponine04

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Phantom of the Opera. This story is purely out of my imagination. Happy reading!

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a beautiful afternoon in March. The Vicount Raoul De Chaney and his wife, the lovely Christine Daae, were looking at their newborn daughter, who was crying in Christine's arms. Christine looked up at her husband and sighed.

"What is it, my darling?" Raoul inquired.

"Well, we haven't decided on a name for her yet," Christine informed him.

"Hmm. What about Meg, after your friend at the Opera House." Raoul suggested. Christine smiled and closed her eyes.

"Meg. I love that." Christine said. Raoul gently lifted Meg from her mother and held her for a while.

"Your mother needs her rest." Raoul told little Meg. Meg cooed and yawned. Raoul smiled and handed the infant back to her mother.

It was sixteen years later and Meg was putting on her fifth pair of ballet shoes. They fit her perfectly, considering her small size. Both were in Christine's dressing room, waiting to go on stage for the Opera House's new opera, "The Dance of the Swan", where both mother and daughter would be dancing in it. Christine sat in a corner of the dressing room, brushing her hair and humming a strange tune.

"Oh, mama! I love them!" Meg said as she pranced around the dressing room. Christine smiled and gave a small cough.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Meg asked, curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my Angel," Christine comforted her sixteen-year-old daughter. Meg gave her a concerned look. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Meg, get that, would you?" her mother instructed. Meg nodded and opened the door. A blonde girl and a brown-haired boy Meg's age were at the door.

"Christine?" the blonde girl called out. Christine rushed to the door and a surprised smile came across her face.

"Countess Meg De Jean! It's so good to see you!" Christine said, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. Meg smiled and hugged Christine back. Noticing little Meg standing next to her, older Meg turned to Christine.

"Christine. . .is this your little angel you wrote about in your letters to me?" Meg asked. Christine nodded and smiled.

"This is Meg De Chany. Meg, meet my best friend, Countess Meg De Jean." Christine introduced them both. Both older and younger Meg smiled at the other one as they shook hands. Christine, noticing the handsome young man that had come in with older Meg, nodded to him.

"So, is this Raphael?" Christine inquired. Meg nodded.

"Five minutes to curtain!" called out Madame Giry, the dance instructor. Meg turned to her friend and said,

"Well, we're off to get our seats. Is Box Five still being kept empty?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen the Angel since Raoul and I returned from our honeymoon. Who knows if he's even. . ." her voice was cut short when Madame Giry called out that there was three minutes to curtain.

"Come along, Raphael. Nice to meet you, Meg and to see you again, Christine. Good luck tonight." With that, both Meg and Raphael disappeared.

"What Angel?" Meg asked her mother as they did their stretches together.

"No time to explain, Meg. We're on in a minute. I'll tell you after the ballet." And with that, there was no more talk of the Angel.

That evening, as Meg was wandering the halls of the Paris Opera House, she heard someone coughing. The owners of the theatre, Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, rushed out of Christine's dressing room.

"What's going on?" Meg inquired curiously.

"Your mother," Andre started, "is dying."

"Of what?" Meg asked.

"Fever." The gentlemen answered together.

"Oh my God. Can I see her?" Meg said.

"Follow me," Firmin motioned for Meg to follow them. They reached her mother's quarters and saw Raoul, older Meg, Raphael and the doctor all crowded around Christine's bed. Meg immeadtely ran to her mother's bedside.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter?" Christine asked hoarsely. The others nodded and bid farewell to Christine. Raphael looked at Meg and smiled. Meg could feel herself blushing.

"Meg, when I am in heaven," Christine said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I will send the Angel of Music to watch over you. You will know him. . ." with that, her voice trailed off. Meg had tears streaming down her face.

"Mother. . .Mother. . .Mother?" Meg shoved the limp figure. When she could not revive her, she buried her face in her mother's chest and cried. A moment later, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around to see her father, staring down at her. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

"Come, you have dance rehearsal. Let's not keep Madame Giry waiting." Meg tried to protest, but her father's grip was too strong. The two walked in silence until they reached the dance hall. Raoul held Meg in a tight hug for a moment before saying,

"If anything were to happen to you. . .I couldn't bare it. Goodbye, little Lottie." And with that, Raoul disappeared around a corner, cape billowing behind him. He probably wanted to be alone.

"Mademoiselle De Chany. You're late." A misty French accent came from behind her, startling her to death. Meg turned around and came face-to-face with her dance instructor, Madame Giry.

"I'm sorry, Madame," Meg started to apologize, but the dance instructor would not hear the rest. She led Meg by the arm to the stage where the dancers were warming up. As Meg began her stretches, a girl about her age walked over to her and smiled. She had shoulder-length blond hair and big hazel green eyes. A mask hid the right side of her face.

"I'm Rosalyn, but everyone calls me Rose. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Meg De Chany, everyone calls me Meg. What happened to your face?" before Rose could answer, Madame Giry told the twenty girls to get into their positions for rehearsal.

"Have you ever heard of an Angel of Music?" Meg asked Rose after dance recital. Rose shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Meg. Why do you ask?"

"Before my mother died, she told me when she was in heaven, she would send me an Angel of Music. My mother's dead and I haven't seen an Angel yet. Don't you find that strange, Rose? Rose?" Meg looked around. Her friend had disappeared.

"There you are, little Lottie!" Raoul called out. Meg smiled as her father rushed towards her. After Meg told her father about her day, Raoul had an anxious look on his face.

"What is it, papa?" Meg asked, curiously.

"First, sing for me." Not wanting to disappoint her father, she did what she was told.

"Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me every so often

Promise me you'll try. . ." Meg sang beautifully, hitting each note. Raoul beamed at his daughter. Then his expression turned serious.

"Secondly, I want you to stay away from a girl named Katherine. She is the daughter of my brother, Count Jean De Chany. I believe she's in your dance class."

"No father. There is no Katherine in my dance class. Maybe the class before or after, but not mine. I'll ask Madame Giry if she knows a Katherine."

Raoul smiled at his daughter. Since her mother died a month ago, they had formed a special bond that was yet to be broken.


	2. Think of Me

Chapter 2: Think of Me

It was the next day and Meg was getting ready to sing for Monsieurs Firmin and Andre. She had never sung in front of anyone other than her father, so she was really nervous. She stroked the cross hanging around her neck on a gold chain and hummed to herself. She always stroked the cross before she danced; her mother said it brought her good luck before a performance, so Meg knew her mother's spirit was guiding her. Suddenly, she had a feeling she was being watched. She cast her eyes upward, but didn't see anything.

"Here she is, Monsieurs. The lovely Meg De Chany." Meg heard voices coming towards her. It was her father, Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre, Madame Giry and the leading soprano for seven seasons, Carlotta Piangi. _This is a bigger group than I expected _Meg told herself. Carlotta eyed her suspiciously.

"This is zee little girl who will be zinging?" Carlotta asked, her voice heavy of Italian accent.

"Oui, Madame." Meg answered her.

"Whenever you're ready, Little Lottie." Raoul told his daughter. Carlotta cocked her head at the mention of Little Lottie.

"Firmin, this is doing nothing for my nerves!" Andre whispered as he leaned on his cane.

"I know, but she looks just like her mother," Firmin whispered back. Andre rolled his eyes and sighed. Meg knew that was her queue to start singing. She took in a deep breath and sang her heart out.

"Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me every so often

Promise me you'll try

When you find that once again you long

To take your heart where it can be free. . ." she was suddenly cut off by Carlotta.

"No, no, no this will not do. 'is girl does not have zee talent like me!" Meg bit her lower lip to keep from crying. Raoul tried to comfort Meg, but she shook her head and ran towards her mother's dressing room. She locked the door and looked around the room. Nothing interested her but a giant mirror hanging directly across from the door. Suddenly, Meg heard an angelic voice.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance. . ." a figure appeared in the mirror. The figure wore a long black cape, a white poet's shirt, dark pants and black knee-high boots. A white mask hid the right side of his handsome face. His eyes were brown and gentle-looking. His black hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Well, well, well. Little Meg De Chany. You look exactly like your mother." The figure told her. Seeing Meg's frightened face, he added "don't you know who I am?" Meg shook her head, but looking at his mask, she suddenly realized who he was.

"You're my Angel of Music." The figure nodded.

"Meg! Open this door!" came her father's voice. Meg looked from the door to the mirror and back again.

"What should I do?" she asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Let me be your light, you're safe. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." The phantom sang. Meg looked at him curiously.

"Margaret Christine De Chany! Open this door at once!" her father's voice came again.

"I'm in trouble. He hasn't called me by my full name in a while." The phantom smiled at her and extended his hand. With a motion of his other hand, the door unlocked itself and Raoul came bursting in. He saw no sign of Meg anywhere.

"Meg. I'm not in the mood for games. Come out!" no matter how many times Raoul called Meg's name, she wouldn't answer.

"Monsieur, there you are!" came Madame Giry's voice. Raoul looked at her, confused.

"Madame Giry, Meg has disappeared!" Raoul told her.

"Oui, Monsieur. It is the work of the Opera Ghost." Giry said, her voice shaking.

"Madame Giry, we must find her quickly before something awful happens!" Raoul said hurriedly. Madame Giry nodded her head and they went to find Meg.

Meg moaned and sat up. Apparently, she was lying on a bed in the shape of a swan or some bird. She had no idea how she got there, although she did remember something about a lake, a boat and singing, but that was all that came to her memory. She swung her legs over the bed and walked around.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake," the phantom said, smiling. He was sitting at his organ, his back towards her, but as she approached, he turned around to face her. Turning back to his organ, Meg began to move closer to him, wondering what his mask was hiding. As she neared him, her curiosity grew more and more intense. Before she knew it, she was right behind the phantom. He was scribbling notes onto a piece of parchment, so he hadn't noticed Meg walk up from behind. Meg's hand reached for his mask, trembling all the while. When she pulled the mask off, the sight was frightening: he had deep purple wounds covering the entire right side of his face. The phantom swung his head around and swore loudly.

"Damn you, you little viper!" he cursed at her. Meg burst into tears at seeing his reaction. The phantom continued to swear and call Meg names. Seeing the mask lying nearby, Meg reached for it with trembling hands. The phantom wretched it from her and put it back on over the wounds.

"How did you. . ." Meg started to ask, but she was cut short when the phantom gave her a nasty stare.

"Come, we must return. Your fool of a father will be missing you," the phantom said nastily. Wiping her eyes dry, she obediently followed the phantom back to the lake, back to a beautiful chestnut horse waiting for them at the lake's shallow end. The phantom helped Meg mount the calm creature, not saying a word to her. Meg rode the horse for a while until the phantom stopped the horse and helped Meg down. They continued to walk in silence and reached an eerie hallway and the opposite end of the mirror that shone into Meg's dressing room. The phantom opened the mirror and led Meg through. Meg looked over her shoulder, but the phantom had disappeared.


	3. Angel of Music

Chapter 3: Angel of Music

Meg was now in the dressing room, face-to-face with a very angry looking Raoul. As Raoul began to lecture, Meg listened for the phantom's voice.

"Meg, did you hear what I said?" Raoul asked, snapping Meg's attention back to him.

"Yes I did," Meg said quickly. Raoul smiled and put his arm around Meg's shoulders.

"Meg, your freezing!" Raoul exclaimed. He removed his coat and draped it around Meg's shoulders. Raoul suddenly got a very serious look on his face.

"What is it, papa?" Meg questioned. Raoul took a deep breath and walked out of sight. Meg wondered what was going on. Suddenly she heard a lovely tune being played.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory!. . ." Meg whispered, singing. She recognized the tune right away. It was the same tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was small. Her father returned a moment later, carrying a beautifully sequined musical box with a figure of a monkey on top of it in golden-colored Persian robes, playing the flute. Meg smiled when her father placed it in her hands.

"I gave this to your mother when she was pregnant with you. She told me to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday. Today's that day. Happy birthday, Meg." Raoul's words were so touching that Meg had tears streaming down her cheeks. Raoul kissed the top of her head as they walked out of the dressing room and to the stage of the Opera Populaire. The dancers were dancing, (Madame Giry had gone to see her daughter in another part of France, so Meg had the day off.) The singers were singing and Carlotta was being a pain in the neck as she always was. Both father and daughter made their way to the stables, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Raoul ordered a stable boy to saddle up his horse, Caesar and a gentle chocolate-brown mare named Augustine for Meg. As they mounted, snow began to fall gently. As they rode, Raoul told Meg many wonderful stories of Christine, like how he had proposed to her at Andre's party a year ago. He also told her about the horrible killings of Joseph Boquet—the curtain manager and Ubaldo Piangi—the leading tenor for seven seasons. He and Carlotta had gotten married five days before the horrible chandelier crash that led to Piangi's death. Meg listened to everything her father described. She suddenly realized how lucky she was to have such a caring father, even though he could be a little strict sometimes, but that was for her own safety.

As Raoul and Meg returned to the Opera House, a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, climbed out from a black carriage. Meg looked from her father to the man and back again. He walked up the steps of the Opera House, a curly-haired maiden along side the man. Raoul and Meg dismounted their horses and handed the reins to a stable boy standing nearby. Meg started to walk towards the Opera House, but her father gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Meg looked up at him and saw that his face was deathly white.

"What is it, father?" Meg asked Raoul.

"That's my brother, Count Jean De Chany and his daughter Katherine. What in God's name are they doing here?" Raoul whispered to himself. Without warning, he and Meg walked up the Opera House stairs and to the main entrance. Firmin and Andre were with the Count, one taking cloaks and the other talking to them.

"Monsieurs! That is my brother!" Raoul called out, walking swiftly towards where they stood. Andre and Firmin exchanged confused looks as Raoul looked the Count up and down. He seemed a good twenty years older than Raoul because flecks of gray were in his hair. Jean gave Raoul a wide smile and greeted him with a handshake. Both Meg and Katherine exchanged glances as they clutched to their father's arms.

"Raoul, this must be your little Lottie you were telling me about," Jean said, his voice low. Placing a gloved hand under Meg's chin, he said "she looks exactly like Christine. Sorry to hear about her death."

"Apologies accepted, Jean," Raoul said, his voice bitter. Meg curtsied politely to Jean. He smiled.

"What an angel she is" Jean said.

"_I'm_ more of an angel than _she_ is" came Katherine's voice. Meg looked nastily at the other girl.

"Andre, don't we have somewhere to be?" Firmin suddenly said.

"What? Oh, yes. Let's go, Firmin," Andre said quickly. With a twirl of their heels, the men disappeared down the stairs and towards the theatre. When the men had disappeared, Jean began looking around the theatre. Meg kept her eyes cast downward. She didn't like Monsieur Jean touching her, but she didn't want to be rude to her uncle.

"What business brings you to the Opera Populaire?" Raoul implied.

"Well" Jean hesitated. Raoul's patience was wearing thin.

"What? Did you come to ridicule me, just because you're a Count and I'm just a Vicount?" Raoul asked. Jean chuckled.

"Oh, no brother. I have come to buy the Opera Populaire."

Raoul stared at him, wide-eyed. Meg couldn't believe her ears.

"Meg? Where are you?" Raphael's voice interrupted the silence.

"Not now, Raphael. It's not a good time," Meg called out. She looked up at Raoul, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Meg, it's okay. Go with Raphael. My brother and I could use some time alone," Raoul told her.

"What about me?" Katherine asked snobbishly.

"Go wait in the carriage, Katherine," Jean instructed her. Katherine looked at her father confused, but did as she was told. Meg felt Raphael put his hand in hers, which startled Meg a little bit.

"Sorry, Meg. I didn't mean to startle you," Raphael whispered apologetically. Meg smiled at him as he led her towards the Opera stables. Willingly, Meg followed the boy. He led her towards Augustine's stall and tacked Augustine up. Meg watching him all the while.


	4. The Horse Ride and the Visit from the An...

Chapter 4: The Horse Ride and the Visit from the Angel of Music

Soon, Augustine was ready for them to ride. Raphael got on first before extending his hand to Meg. With the help of the stable boy, she was sitting sidesaddle in front of Raphael. As soon as Meg was settled in front of Raphael, he heeled Augustine into a gallop. Meg felt the pounding of his heart in the rhythm of Augustine's pounding hooves. They followed the path in front them, following its every twist and turn. Meg had never felt so glad to be away from the Opera Populaire and alone with the boy she was growing fond of.

They stopped in front of a large oak tree. Meg remembered the tree from her youth. Raphael dismounted Augustine first before helping Meg down. They walked in silence for a moment, Raphael holding onto Augustine's reins in one hand and Meg's in the other. Not long after walking, Raphael let go of Augustine's reins. Meg looked at him, confused.

"Why in God's name did you do that?" Meg asked him.

"So that you and I can be alone. Besides, she won't stray far," Raphael reassured her. Suddenly, he kissed her on the lips and put his hands around her middle. Meg had no idea what was going on, but she decided to go along with it. Raphael gently laid her down on the snow-covered ground at the oak's trunk and stared into Meg's big blue eyes.

"Raphael, my father is very strict. You know that," Meg told him.

"Your point being. . ." Raphael said. Meg sighed heavily.

"Raphael, I'm not ready to do this yet. I think I want to go back to the Opera House," Meg said, getting up. Raphael gave her a hurt look.

"Good idea," came Raoul's voice from behind them. Meg turned her head and saw that he was riding his old horse, Caesar, bareback. Raoul went to Meg's side and guided her back towards Caesar. Raoul then helped her mount and got on behind her. As they cantered away, Raphael went to get Augustine. Meg had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That boy is trouble, Meg. Don't go near him," Raoul was now lecturing Meg in her mother's dressing room at the Opera House. Older Meg and come and gotten Raphael as soon as Raoul and younger Meg arrived at the Opera Populaire, Raphael riding right behind them. Madame Giry had returned, so that meant ballet the next day.

"I don't know what to do with you. I could say no ballet for a month, but I won't do that because I know how much it means to you, just like your mother meant the world to me. Meg, I forbid you to see that boy. If I find you with him, I will tell Madame Giry to excuse you from the ballet class. You are to stay in here until ballet class tomorrow. Good night," with that, Raoul exited the room and locked the door. Meg undressed and got into bed, crying all the time. She was thinking about her one love, Raphael and not being able to see him. Her heart was torn two ways: she wanted to be with Raphael, but she also wanted to be in the ballet recital that was coming up. She also wanted to hear her Angel sing. She hadn't heard him for some time, now. As Meg closed her eyes, she heard angelic singing.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory. . ." the phantom sang from high above her.

"Not today, Angel. I'm being punished," Meg said, not opening her eyes. She heard the mirror slide open and the phantom come close to her.

"Are you allowed to see me?" he asked gently.

"My father doesn't know that I'm talking to you," Meg told him.

"Ah, I see. Come to my labyrinth and be with me forever," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't. I have a lover. . .at least, I think I do," Meg said, turning over on her side. She felt the phantom sit next to her.

"You know what, I don't know your name," Meg said.

"Erik. My name is Erik," the phantom told her.

"I like that name. . .Erik,"

"Thank you. You better get some sleep, little Lottie," Erik said. Meg suddenly sat up in bed.

"How did you know that that was my pet name?" Meg inquired.

"I've heard your father call you that. He used to call your mother little Lottie as well when she was still alive," Erik's voice had a sad tone in it when he mentioned Christine. She had died when Meg had turned sixteen.

After a few more minutes with the phantom, or Erik as he liked to be called, Meg felt her eyes grow heavy. She rested her head on Erik's knees and fell asleep. Erik stroked her hair for a moment before leaving. Before he did, he drew a rose out of a vase sitting nearby and tied his black hair ribbon around it. He then slipped the rose into Meg's hand, being aware of the thorns. Smiling at Meg's sleeping figure, he went back through the mirror, being careful not to wake Meg.


	5. The Capture of Meg

A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers so far! There is more action, adventure and humor to come, so stay tuned!

Chapter 5: The Capture of Meg

The next morning came too soon. Meg woke up with a headache and a stomachache. She also felt groggy and disorientated. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Meg said sleepily. It was her father.

"Meg, wake up. You'll be late for dance class," Raoul said, rushing over to her. When he saw her pale face, he frowned.

"What is it –Achoo!" Meg had sneezed into her hands.

"God bless you, Meg," Raoul said. He suddenly noticed her pale face. "Forget what I just said about dance class. You're staying in bed today. I'll go find Madame Giry and tell her you won't be coming," he kissed her forehead and exited the room. Meg tried to go back to sleep, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She kept getting visitors through the day: Madame Giry, Raphael (her father had let them visit for fifteen minutes), Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre, Rose (she had stopped coming to dance class for some strange reason), older Meg (she had come with Raphael) and Erik. All of her visitors brought her gifts, most of them flowers or fruit. Meg had been asleep when Erik had come in to visit. He had left her a glass of clear liquid and a note reading:

_To Little Lottie,_

_May this potion cure you of your illness, for this is Elixir._

_Feel better soon,_

_From_

_Erik (aka Angel of Music, Phantom of the Opera and OG)_

After about an hour's worth of sleeping, Meg noticed the glass of clear liquid. Lifting the glass to her lips, she breathed in the odor of the liquid. Just then, her father walked in and noticed Meg was awake. He went to her bedside and sat down beside her. Meg looked sleepily at him.

"Meg, are you feeling okay?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes. Meg knew that her mother had died of fever, and Raoul was thinking that Meg would die, as well.

"I. . .I. . .I think I'm okay," Meg answered, yawning. She drew her quilt nearer to her. Raoul smiled and took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Noticing the Elixir next to Meg on the bedside table, he asked her where it had come from.

"My Angel of Music," Meg answered, weakly. Raoul felt her forehead –it was warm, but not too warm. He kissed it and left Meg alone. Meg drank half of the elixir and fell back asleep. On his way out the door, Raoul ran into a man wearing a long black traveling cloak, a black poet's shirt, black pants and black boots. A black wide-brimmed hat covered his face.

"Pardon me, Monsieur. I didn't see you there," Raoul apologized. The man smiled at him and went on his way. Making sure that Raoul was out of sight, the man opened the door to Meg's bedroom. He made his way towards Meg's sleeping figure and placed a hand over her mouth. This woke Meg up from her deep sleep.

"Wha. . .who're you?" she asked, groggily. The man placed a hand over his mouth and picked Meg up like a rag doll. Meg kicked the man and screamed, but the man told her to be quiet.

"Papa! Angel! Raphael! Monsieur Andre! Monsieur Firmin! Anyone help!" Meg yelled as the man carried her towards a black carriage waiting just outside the Opera House. Two big black horses neighed as they approached.

"De Chany Castle," the man told the driver, getting himself and Meg into the carriage. The driver nodded and kissed to the horses, who picked up a fast-paced trot. The man removed his hat and Meg saw that he was Count De Chany, Raoul's older brother. Meg let out a scream.

"No one can hear you, my dear," the Count told her.

"Someone will rescue me," Meg told him angrily.

"Not unless they sell the Paris Opera House to me," the Count informed her.

"What do you want with me?" Meg asked.

"I'm holding you hostage until those stupid fools at the Opera House sell me the Opera Populaire," the Count said.

"Why do you want the Opera House so badly?" Meg inquired. The Count got angry with this question and slapped Meg clear across the face. Her head hit the door and she was knocked unconscious.

Back at the Opera Populaire, Raoul, Andre, Firmin and Raphael were frantically looking for Meg. They looked everywhere: the stage where the other dancers were practicing, dressing rooms, the stables and even Erik's labyrinth. They couldn't find her anywhere.

"I have a message here for Monsieur De Chany," Madame Giry told the group of frantic men. Raoul snatched the letter from Madame Giry and read it out loud:

"Sell me the Opera House or never see your daughter again

Count Jean De Chany"

Raoul looked at the letter and back to the group of terror-stricken faces.

"I must go after her. Firmin, have Claude get my carriage ready, but tell him to harness up Augustine. Raphael, you and I are going to save Meg from my brother," if Firmin or Raphael had any objections, they didn't show it.

"What am I supposed to do, Vicount?" asked Monsieur Andre.

"I want you to stay here with Madame Giry in case they return," Raoul told him. Andre nodded his head in agreement.

"Your carriage is ready, Vicount," Monsieur Firmin said three minutes later.

"Good. I'll be right there. Come with me, Raphael," obediently, Raphael followed Raoul without hesitation. Five minutes later, both were settled in the carriage, Raoul up front and Raphael in back.

"Ha!" Raoul yelled and snapped the whip across Augustine's hindquarters. Augustine gave a sharp squeal and burst into a canter. Raphael looked at the scenery rushing past them.

"M—monsieur, h—h—how d—do y—you k—know w—where th—they w—w—went?" Raphael asked, bouncing in the back seat.

"I know my brother, they went to his castle," Raoul told him, turning around. A mile up ahead, Raphael could see pointy turrets aiming for the sky.

"I—is th—that th—the c—c—castle?" Raphael inquired, still bouncing from the back. Raoul nodded his head and asked Augustine to go faster. Sweat was beginning to show on her chestnut coat.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in the driveway of De Chany Castle. A stable boy rushed from the stable to take Augustine to a stall and get her dried off and food. Raoul handed the boy two francs and got out of the carriage. Raphael followed right behind him, looking around.

"Come quickly and stay close," Raoul warned.

"Yes, Raoul," Raphael said. Raoul led them inside, taking a nearby torch from its bracket and held it an arm's length in front of him.

"I don't hear Meg," Raoul whispered to Raphael.

"Why are we whispering?" Raphael whispered back. Raoul rolled his eyes at the boy.

"So that the guards won't hear us," Raoul hissed.

"Oh. Okay," Raphael whispered again. Suddenly, a scream pierced the silence around them.

"What in the name of all that is good was that?" Raoul questioned Raphael.

"Don't look at me. I don't scream like that," Raphael told him. The scream sounded again.

"Hold on. . .I know that scream," Raphael informed Raoul.

"You do?" Raoul asked, surprised.

"Yeah. That's Meg's scream," Raphael told him.

"Where is it coming from do you think?" Raoul asked intently. The scream sounded again.

"Sounds like the dungeon," Raphael told Raoul. So off to the dungeon they went, not speaking for a few minutes.

In the dungeon, Meg was handcuffed to the wall, screaming as loud as she could to anyone who would hear. The Count had departed from the dungeon to go to dinner. He gave Meg a kiss and left the room.

"Ugh. I have Count germs on me," she told herself hoarsely. She looked down at what she was wearing: a pale blue floor length skirt, a white poet's shirt and a pair of leather boots. Her long brunette hair was tied with a dark blue ribbon in a ponytail. She suddenly heard voices shouting her name. _No, Meg. It's all in your head _she told herself, but the voices grew louder. She recognized them as her father and Raphael.

"I'm down here!" she called out.

"Meg!" Raoul called out.

"Where are you?" Raphael's voice called out as well.

"In here!" Meg called back to them. She suddenly heard four pairs of footsteps approaching her.

"Thank God you're all right," Raphael told her, embracing her in a tight hug. He noticed Meg's handcuffed hands and frowned.

"Monsieur Vicount, we have a problem," he told Raoul. Raoul abruptly pulled his sword from its hilt.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Meg asked Raoul.

"Setting you free. Watch out," with one swing, he freed Meg of her handcuffs. She threw her arms around Raoul and Raphael's necks. Raphael looked at Meg's clothes and cocked his head sideways.

"What?" Meg insisted.

"Those aren't the clothes you were wearing today, are they?" he asked.

"Yes they are," Meg demanded.

"No they're not," Raphael said.

"Yes they are," Meg repeated.

"Children, stop it. Raphael, those _are_ the clothes she was wearing," Raoul told him.

"Okay, Monsieur Vicount. Let's get out of here. This dungeon is giving me the creeps," Raphael told Raoul and Meg.

"Good idea," Meg and Raoul said in unison. They made their way up the stairs and to the stable without making a sound. The stable boy had Augustine hitched on the carriage and helped Meg into the back seat. Raphael sat next to her and put his arm around her. Raoul flicked the whip and told Augustine to trot. When the castle was out of sight, Meg rested her head on Raphael's shoulder. She was tired from the excitement that had happened that day.


	6. All I Ask Of You and the New Opera

Chapter 6: All I Ask Of You and the New Opera

It was a week later and Meg was sitting in the dressing room with the other dancers, talking and laughing as they changed into their costumes. Meg, along with three other girls were ready before the others and headed to the opera stage where Madame Giry was waiting for them. Standing near her was Monsieur Rayer, the conductor and Monsieurs Firmin and Andre. They stood in a circle, quietly whispering to each other.

"Has anyone seen Rose?" Meg asked the other girls. They all shook their heads sadly.

"I think she moved," said one of them—a petite girl with long blond hair and green eyes. Meg had never seen her before.

"Who're you?" Meg questioned.

"I'm Rosalyn, but everyone calls me Rose. I think I recognize you from somewhere," Rose said. Meg shook her head, but stopped when she saw Rose's face—it didn't have the mask on the right side.

"I'm Meg De Chany. Were you in my dance class before?"

"Yes, I was. Oh my God, it _is_ you, Meg! I've been busy raising my daughter, so I quit dance for a while. She's old enough to stay in my dormitory while I dance. I wish my idiot boyfriend could have watched her once in a while, but he's older, so yeah. Uh oh, Giry alert," sure enough, Madame Giry was walking swiftly towards them.

"Girls, you should be stretching, not talking," Giry told them. By this time, the other girls were onstage, stretching as well.

"Ladies, could I have your attention, please?" Monsieur Firmin told the group. At once, the girls stopped their talking and looked at Firmin.

"A new Opera is being performed at the end of next month, but Carlotta has been missing for a long time now, so we need a new star. The opera is called _Les Miserables _by Mackintosh. We need a few girls to audition, so if you're interested, please let myself or Madame Giry know. That is all," scattered conversations started when Firmin announced the new opera.

"Oh, Meg. You should try out," one of the girls piped up.

"You were so great in Schubert's _Lover Boy_. I started crying when you sang 'Dare I Dream'. That was beautiful," one of the other girls chimed in.

"I don't know. . .it would be a lot of time away from ballet. I'll think about it," Meg told the group of girls. Giry clapped her hands and the girls took their positions on the stage. Monsieur Rayer had the orchestra play the main theme from _Lover Boy_ while the girls stretched and rehearsed. Meg saw Raoul's form standing near the left wing of the theatre. She smiled at him as she leapt from center stage to stage right, not watching where she was going. She bumped into a girl named Belle. Meg was shoved to the floor, landing hard on her left arm.

"OWWWW!" she screamed. Both Madame Giry and Raoul rushed to her side. Belle ran off stage, crying. Meg cradled her wrist, whimpering in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Meg?" Raoul asked, running his hands up and down Meg's arm. Madame Giry soothed her. Meg winced in pain when Raoul touched her wrist. He looked at Madame Giry sadly.

"What is it, Monsieur?" she asked.

"I think her wrist is broken," Raoul responded, forlornly. Madame Giry gasped and the girls began crying.

"Ladies, please don't panic. I'm sure it was only an accident," Monsieur Andre told the group of girls. The girls looked at each other, frightened.

"I'll see what the physician can do," Madame Giry told Raoul and Meg. By this time, Raoul had picked his daughter up gently from the hard stage floor. Meg and Raoul walked silently back to Meg's dormitory.

"Be careful, papa," Meg told him as he opened the door to the dormitory. Raoul smiled weakly at her. Closing the door behind him, he asked about her arm.

"It's my wrist that hurts," Meg said, trying not to cry from the pain. A few minutes later, Raphael, the physician and Madame Giry entered the room. The physician took one look at Meg's wrist and shook his head sadly.

"What is it, Monsieur?" Raoul asked.

"This girl won't be able to dance for a while," the physician said sadly.

"What?!" Meg exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You'll have to leave your wrist in a cast for eight weeks and then I'll move it to a smaller cast a week later. So that's, if I figure correctly, a month of no dancing. If you dance and move your arms, you'll injure your wrist far beyond repair. I'm sorry," with that, he gathered up his medical bag and headed out the door. Madame Giry and Raoul tried to comfort a crying Meg, but she ordered everyone out of her room, except Raphael. He was the only one she could talk to, besides her Angel, about what was going on. Raphael held her in his arms, being careful of the tightly-bound rag that kept Meg's wrist wrapped. She smiled at him and sighed.

"What is it, Meg?" Raphael asked.

"I'm just so upset that I can't dance for a while. Dancing has been my life since I was three. My mother. . ." her voice cracked at the mention of her mother. Raphael smiled sadly and continued holding Meg in his arms.

"I remember when my father died. I was four years old. He and I had been playing some game when he collapsed. I went to go find my mother, but she had been out of the house, seeing her friend Christine. I didn't know what to do. I called for my father's servant, Therese, but I couldn't find her anywhere. . ." Raphael suddenly shuddered.

"I didn't know your father died. I'm sorry," Meg said sadly.

"Meg," a voice whispered. Meg looked around.

"What is it?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing really" Meg told him.

Suddenly, Raphael started singing in the most gorgeous voice Meg had ever heard in her life.

"No more talk

Of darkness,

Forget these

Wide-eyed fears.

I'm here,

Nothing can harm you -

My words will

Warm and calm you.

Let me be

Your freedom,

Let daylight

Dry -your tears.

I'm here,

With you, beside you,

To hold you

And to hide you . . ."

Meg joined him

"Say you love me

Every

Waking moment,

Turn my head

With talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me

With you,

Now and always . . .

Promise me that all

You say is true -

That's all I ask

Of you . . ."

"Let me be

Your shelter,

Let me

Be your light.

You're safe:

No-one will find you

Your fears are

Far behind you . . ." Raphael sang.

"All I want

Is freedom,

A world with

No more light . . .

And you

Always beside me

To guard me

And to guide me . . ." Meg crooned

"Then say you'll share with

Me one

Love, one lifetime . . .

Let me lead you

From your solitude . . .

Say you need me

With you

Here, beside you . . .

Anywhere you go,

Let me go too -

Meg,

That's all I ask

Of you . . ." Raphael crooned back.

"Say you'll share with

Me one

Love, one lifetime . . .

Say the word

And I will follow you . . ." Meg sang sweetly.

"Share each day with

Me, each

Night, each morning . . ." They sang to each other.

"Say you love me . . ." Meg said, spoken.

"You know I do . . ." Raphael told her, also spoken.

"Love me -

That's all I ask

Of you . . .

Anywhere you go

Let me go too . . .

Love me -

That's all I ask

Of you . . ." They told each other. After they stopped singing, Meg felt someone watching her. Raphael placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Meg I love you" he told her. Meg felt herself blush.

"Y-you what?" she asked, caught off-guard.

"I said I love you," Raphael repeated.

"I-I love you to, Raphael," Meg said. Raphael kissed her and spun her around.

"Raphael, be careful—my wrist," Meg pointed out.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing her injured wrist. Meg smiled, but that smile turned into a frown when she heard Erik's voice up high in the rafters:

"I gave you my music

Made your song take wing

And now how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

He was born to love you

When he heard you sing. . .Meg,"

"Whose is that voice?" Raphael asked, whispering.

"That, Raphael, is my Angel of Music," Meg told him.


	7. A White Rose with a Red Ribbon

Chapter 7: A White Rose with a Red Ribbon

A/N: Time for shout outs before I begin this next chapter:

Lady Nessa: I'm glad you're enjoying this!

There is more humor, action, adventure and romance headed your way, so stay tuned! And now on with the story.

"What do mean that's your Angel of Music?" Raphael asked, annoyed.

"Exactly what I said. He was my mother's Angel before she died. She told me that when she was in heaven, she would send me her Angel of Music. He's the one that's been teaching me how to sing," the words flooded out of Meg's mouth. Raphael stared at her, wide-eyed and open-jawed.

"Raphael, say something," Meg whispered, poking his shoulder with her index finger.

"What is there to say?" he asked, gathering up his coat and heading towards the door.

"Raphael, where are you going?" Meg questioned.

"I can't stay. Meg, you lied to me," he said, angrily.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner about my Angel. Raphael, don't leave me. I love you more than anything in the world, even more than dancing," by this time, Meg had tears streaming down her cheeks. Raphael swiftly walked over to her and hugged her. Meg cried into his crisp-white poet shirt. As she did this, Raphael stroked her hair and soothed her. There was a knock on the door; it was older Meg.

"There you are, Raphael. Let's go," Meg told her son. Raphael shook his head.

"Mother, can I stay with Meg tonight? She needs someone to comfort her. Please, may I stay?" Meg nodded her head and looked at Raoul, who had walked up next to her.

"Yes, that's okay with me. But on one condition, they each get their own rooms,"

"Fine with me," Raphael and Meg said together. Raoul chuckled and departed from the room, older Meg following him.

"I shall drive him home in my carriage tomorrow around noon," Raoul told older Meg. She smiled and nodded her head, knowing she could trust Raphael.

It was later that night and Meg was having trouble sleeping. She got up from her bed and made her way across the hall to where Raphael was sleeping. She opened the door without making a sound and tip-toed to Raphael's side, trying so hard not to wake him. As Meg climbed into bed with him, Raphael woke up with a start and turned on his bedside lamp.

"Meg! What in the name of your Angel of Music are you doing here? Your father will kill me if he found out you were here," Raphael whispered loudly.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I could spend the night here, if that's okay with you," Meg told him.

"Be my guest," Raphael said. Meg closed her eyes and fell asleep, head resting against Raphael's shoulder. Raphael sighed and fell back asleep.

The next morning came too quickly. Meg woke up before the first light and snuck quietly back to her room. Hopefully, her father wouldn't know of her spending the night with Raphael. At least, Meg hoped he didn't find out about that.

"Morning Papa," Meg said as she joined her father for breakfast. Madame Giry, Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre and Raphael were already seated in the main hall. Meg smiled and said hello before sitting down next to Raphael. Borrowing her father's pen and a napkin, she wrote:

_After ballet rehearsal, meet me in my mother's dressing room._

_I'm sure we can be alone, just you and I._

She folded up the napkin and handed it to Raphael. After reading it, he stared at her open-jawed.

"Well, I must be going to my ballet rehearsal. See you later, Raphael," Meg smiled and followed Madame Giry obediently to the stage. Looking over her shoulder and smiled at him.

It was after ballet rehearsal and Meg was changing out of her ballet outfit and into her nightdress. A few minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door. Before Meg answered it, she went to the mirror in the corner and brushed her hair. Making her way towards the door, she straightened the wrinkles out of the dress and opened the door. Before her was Raphael, wearing a gray poet shirt, black pants, white socks and a smile.

"What are you doing still dressed in your nightdress?" he asked as he made his way inside. Meg looked out the door to see if anyone was coming. It looked clear, so she locked the door and turned to Raphael. Meg was so happy to have him all to herself at last. As the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, Erik's angelic voice was heard above them. Meg wasn't sure what he was singing, so she tried singing to him.

"Angel I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master," Erik didn't respond, so Raphael tried to sing to him.

"Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion. . ." Meg stared at Raphael in amazement as Erik stopped his singing and carefully climbed down from the rafters. As he landed in front of Meg, Raphael stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Erik glared at the young man's gawking expression and turned to Meg.

"_This_ is the fool you're seeing?" Erik asked her, turning back to Raphael.

"Yes, Erik. This is Raphael De Jean. He's the son of my mother's best friend, Meg Giry or Meg De Jean as she's now called. She's been raising him by herself since her husband died when Raphael was four," Meg explained. Suddenly, the door handle started rattling and Raoul's voice was heard from the other side. Meg looked from the door to Raphael to Erik and back to the door.

"What am I to do?" she asked Raphael and Erik.

"You two can go to my labyrinth, if you want," Erik told them. Meg looked at Raphael with a pleading look in her eyes. Raphael nodded and together, he and Meg stepped through the mirror and followed Erik to his labyrinth. As Meg stepped through the mirror, she glanced at Erik to thank him, but Raphael hurriedly pushed her through the mirror. That's when Raoul stepped into the empty room. Noticing a flower on the ground, he picked it up. It was a white rose tied with a red ribbon.


	8. The Proposal

Chapter 8: The Proposal

A/N: Before I begin chapter 8, I just want to do my little shout out thing, so here goes:

TurtleMom: Hi! Thanks for the review. It made my day!

Lady Nessa: I know it's getting good—it's about to get better!

There is still plenty more action, adventure and humor to come, so stay tuned!

Raoul picked up the rose and studied it long and hard. A light coming from the mirror in the corner caught his eye. As he made his way over to the mirror, he heard the sound of two people giggling. He cocked his head to one side, opened the mirror and peered down the long hallway lit by torches. Listening long and hard, he listened in for the giggling; but it seemed to have stopped. By this time, Raoul had one leg in the hallway and the other was in the dressing room.

"Papa!" came a voice from behind him. Drawing out his sword, he saw Meg and Raphael, walking briskly towards him. Raoul sighed and put his sword back in its hilt. Meg, noticing blood on Raoul's left hand and sword blade, fainted, landing gracefully in Raphael's strong arms. Raoul, slightly embarrassed, untied the ribbon that held his ponytail in place and wrapped it tightly against his hand, blood seeping through the navy blue material. Slowly, Raoul made his way over to where Meg lay on the ground. He held her hand with his uninjured one, quietly talking to Meg, hoping she would come out of her faint. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked wildly around, like a scared animal. She saw her father and Raphael standing over her, not too close, but close enough so that they were in Meg's view.

"W. . .Where am I?" Meg asked, her voice hoarse. Raphael looked from Raoul to Meg and back again.

"Um, Meg. You fainted, remember?" Raphael asked, helping Meg sit up. Raoul had gone to get Meg some water. With Raoul gone, Raphael took in a deep breath.

"What is it, Raphael?" Meg inquired.

"Meg, we've known each other for five wonderful months," Raphael started.

"Where is this going?" Meg asked, staring at the boy she loved with all her heart.

"I was wondering. . ." Raphael said, his voice wavering.

"Yes, my love?" Meg questioned impatiently.

"Will you marry. . ." his voice trailed off as Raoul entered the room, a glass goblet in his hand.

"Here you are, Meg," Raoul told his daughter. Meg smiled weakly at him, an embarrassed look on her face as she drank the water. Raoul smiled at her.

"I'm glad that she's okay," Raoul told Raphael.

"Yeah. . .I'm glad, too," Raphael said uneasily. Raoul bid Meg and Raphael goodnight and left the room.

"Finally. I thought he would never leave," Raphael whispered as Raoul closed the dressing room door.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Meg demand.

"Before there are anymore interruptions, will you marry me?" Raphael asked quickly, taking Meg's hand in his and kneeling before her. Meg didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Raphael. This is so sudden! We are only seventeen, don't you agree that we need more time? I can't marry you now, I just can't!" Meg told him, her voice quivering.

"Meg, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you. You are my light in the darkness. . ." as Raphael continued to talk, Meg felt her eyes well up with tears as he told her how much he loved her and that he would rather die for her than anything. As Meg began to cry, Raphael drew her close and held her tight. It felt like he would never let her go. Abruptly, Meg shoved away from Raphael.

"Meg, what did you do that for?" he asked, surprised.

"What about my Angel of Music?" inquired Meg, looking around to see if her Angel was near. Sighing, she turned back to Raphael, who had a hurt look on his face.

"Raphael, I'm sorry. I don't think I can marry you just yet. Just give me time to think . . . I really don't know what to say. I don't know how long it will take me to. . ." Meg was cut short when there was a knock on the door. Looking regretfully at Raphael, she opened the door. It was her father.

"Meg, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, entering the room.

"I'm talking with Raphael. Why do you ask?" Meg implored.

Raoul sighed heavily. Looking at a ring that had dropped to the floor, he stooped down and picked it up. He studied it long and hard, not saying a word to anyone.

"Maybe I should go," Raphael whispered, kissing Meg on the forehead as he left the room. Meg smiled weakly at him and turned to her father.

"Papa, what in Heaven's name are you doing?" she inquired, twisting a lock of hair around her index finger as she spoke.

"Do you know what this is?" Raoul asked.

"Yes," Meg responded quickly.

"What in the world are you doing with this?" Raoul inquired, his brow furrowing.

"Raphael proposed, but I told him no," Meg blurted. Gasping, she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Why?" Raoul asked as Meg removed her hand from her mouth.

"Because I'm not ready for marriage yet," Meg told him.

"I'm proud of you for telling him no," Raoul kissed his daughter's cheek and left the room so that Meg could change into her nightdress. As Meg was getting under the covers, she heard the voice of her angel calling her. She decided to ignore him and fell asleep.

"He proposed to you, but you refused him which I find very wise," the Angel sang in an unfamiliar tune.

"Mmm, Angel, I'm tired. Leave me be," Meg muttered, turning over on her stomach.

"I agree with your father—for once in my life. You are too young for marriage," the Angel told her from the darkness.


	9. Music of the Night

Chapter 9: Music of the Night 

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was busy with other things. I will eventually finish some of my stories and post them. Oh, thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! Keep 'em coming! There is still plenty more action, adventure, romance, and humor coming your way, so stay tuned! I'm even thinking of adding a pinch of suspense and a dash of tragedy in my story as well BWHAHAHAHAHA!

"You think so?" Meg asked, abruptly sitting up. She felt better knowing her angel approved that she was too young to be married.

"Believe it or not, I was in love once," the Phantom told her, sitting down next to Meg.

"You were?" Meg asked, her large eyes focusing on the handsome man next to her.

"Yes, I was in love with your mother. That stupid . . . I mean your father beat me to her. God, I was so in love with her." The phantom went on to explain how he and Meg's mother had met. Even though Meg had heard the story a thousand times, she didn't mind hearing it again. She loved the sound of Erik's voice – it sounded so much like music. When he was done talking, Meg asked him a favor – she wanted him to sing for her.

"All right," he said with a sigh. Meg listened eagerly to Erik's soothing tenor voice.

"Night-time sharpens,

Heightens each sensation . . .

Darkness stirs and

Wakes imagination . . .

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses . . .

Slowly, gently

Night unfurls its splendour . . .

Grasp it, sense it -

Tremulous and tender . . .

Turn your face away

From the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away

From cold, unfeeling light -

And listen to

The music of the night . . .

Close your eyes

And surrender to your

Darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts

Of the life

You knew before!

Close your eyes,

Let your spirit

Start to soar!

And you'll live

As you've never

Lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,

Music shall surround you . . .

Feel it, hear it,

Closing in around you . . .

Open up your mind,

Let your fantasies unwind,

In this darkness which

You know you cannot fight -

The darkness of

The music of the night . . .

Let your mind

Start a journey through a

Strange new world!

Leave all thoughts

Of the world

You knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you

Long to be!

Only then

Can you belong

To me . . .

Floating, falling,

Sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me

Savor each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write -

The power of the music of the night . . ."

Erik sang the song so beautifully, Meg thought that she would cry. As he finished the last verse, a solitary tear rolled down Meg's cheek. Erik reached a gloved hand forward and wiped the tear away, smiling at the young girl. Suddenly, without warning, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Meg abruptly pulled away and got out of bed.

"Meg, where are you going?" Erik inquired, rather hurt.

"I have dance recital in a few m. . .minutes," Meg answered, not bothering to stifle a yawn. "We're auditioning for the new opera today," she added.

"Oh, good luck," Erik told her.

"Thank you. I can finally go back to dancing, now my wrist is better," she informed him.

"Be careful," Erik warned as Meg exited the room.

"Don't worry, I will be," Meg told him, wrapping a pink ribbon around her hair already pulled into a ponytail. A few minutes later, Raphael entered the room, looking around for Meg.

"She's not here you idiot!" Erik growled.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Phantom," Raphael told him, struggling to get his sword out of its hilt. Erik rolled his eyes and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Raphael! What are you doing here?" Meg asked, adjusting the sleeves of her floor length beige gown.

"I came to tell you that mother and I are moving," he informed her, hugging her close. Meg couldn't believe that Raphael was moving. It seemed like yesterday that the two had met.

"I'm really going to miss you, you know that, right?" Raphael asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course, Raphael. I'll miss you like the earth misses the sun on a cold winter's day," Meg said, not bothering to brush the tears out of her eyes. Raphael stroked her face with his thumb and held her close to him.

"Take me with you," Meg whispered.

"I wish I could, but you know how strict mother is about us seeing each other," Raphael whispered back.

"Write me when you reach your destination," Meg said, her voice trembling.

"Let me be your freedom,

Let me be your light.

You're safe,

Nothing can harm you,

My words will warm and calm you." Raphael sang sweetly.

"Our song!" Meg whispered in awe.

"It is, my angel," Raphael said, smiling. Meg threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Raphael returned the kiss and put his arms around Meg's waist, drawing her close to him. The two continued to kiss each other. Meg felt his hands unfasten the latch on the back of her dress as she led him over to her bed. She felt his hands go up and down her back as she took the dress off. Raphael took off his poet's shirt and let her kiss his chest. He slid himself on top of her and kissed her all over. Meg closed her eyes as she was being caressed in kisses by the handsome Raphael De Jean.

A few minutes later, Meg was completely undressed and under the covers, Raphael lying right beside her. His body was so nice and warm, Meg felt wonderful lying next to him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both Meg and Raphael dressed quickly before answering the door. It was Raoul and a woman Meg had never seen before – she had long curly red hair that fell past her shoulders. She was an inch or two taller than Meg was and had a slender build. The woman glared at Meg with cat – like green eyes.

"Father, who's this?" Meg asked, sitting in front of her mirror. Raphael stood in a corner of the room, arms folded across his chest.

"This is Cosette – the new Soprano. Cosette, this is my daughter Meg and her . . . er . . . boyfriend, Raphael De Jean," Raoul introduced Meg and Raphael. Cosette continued to glare at Meg, but smiled at Raphael. Raphael weakly smiled back and shot a confused look at Meg. Meg just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at her father and the new Soprano. A moment later, Monsieurs Andre and Firmin came rushing in, bowing quickly when they saw Cosette.

"Mademoiselle La Bohéime, such an honor it is to have you singing at the Opera Populaire!" Andre told her, kissing her black-gloved hand.

"Why, thank you Monsieur Andre," she purred, taking her hand away from Andre. Turning to Meg, she added, "may I see Meg for a moment in private, please?" the others nodded and headed out the door – Raphael looking longingly at Meg.

"So, now that we're alone, Meg, there's something I want to tell you," Cosette said, looking around the dressing room.

"Y – yes?" Meg asked, her voice squeaking.

"Your father and I are planning to wed as soon as possible and I – I mean we – would so love it if you and that handsome fellow you were with were in the wedding party, what to you think?"

"May I think about it and ask Raphael about it?" Meg asked.

"Yes, you can, dearie," Cosette said, smiling. Meg gulped and left the room to find Raphael and tell him what had happened.

Later that evening, Meg was walking around the corridors, thinking to herself when she heard talking coming from her father's bedroom. Meg couldn't make out what was being said behind the closed door, so she pressed her ear against the door, listening hard.

". . .If we do send her off, you know it would break my heart, Cosette," Raoul was saying.

"I know. That way, you and I can be together without that little brat," Cosette said. Meg gasped as she felt tears in her eyes.

"That little brat is my daughter and how dare you call her that. She'll be your new stepdaughter and I trust you'll treat her with the upmost respect," Raoul said.

"But darling, I thought the whole reason we were getting married was so that we could send your daughter overseas. . ." what Cosette said was all that Meg wanted to hear. She covered her face with her hands and tiptoed back to her bedroom, sobbing. When she reached her bedroom, she closed and locked the door and ran to her bed. Throwing herself upon it, she sobbed into the pillow.

A minute later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Meg? Open up, please," it was Raphael's voice and he sounded concerned.

"Just a minute, darling," Meg told him, wiping the tears from her eyes and unlocking the door. Raphael stood in the doorway, a solemn look on his face. He let himself into the room and kissed Meg passionately.

"What is it, Raphael?" Meg asked, looking into his kind brown eyes. Raphael took a deep breath and placed his hands on Meg's hips and drew her close to him.

"It turns out I'm leaving in a bit. Mother and I are moving. Ever since grandmother got sick, mother wanted to move closer to be with her," Raphael explained, kissing the top of Meg's head. Meg drew in a sharp breath and cried into his shirt. Raphael rubbed her back and soothed her.

"I can't believe that you're moving away from me!" Meg sobbed.

"I have good news for you – I asked both your father and my mother if you could come live with us and they said 'yes'" Raphael told her, beaming happily. Meg looked up into his handsome face.

"What?" Meg asked, confused. Raphael brushed the tears away from Meg's eyes as he explained that Meg could live with him and his mother.

"Oh, I have one thing to ask," he said, getting down on one knee and opening a small box and handing Meg the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a gold band with tiny sapphires on it.

"Meg De Chany, will you marry me?" Raphael asked.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Meg exclaimed, hugging Raphael around the waist. Raphael hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"This is the most happiest day of my life!" Raphael told her, rubbing her back.

"Mine, too," Meg told him, kissing him.

* * *

Two months later, Meg was headed down the aisle of the church on the arm of her father. All Meg could do was look straight ahead at Raphael and the minister. As her father handed her arm to Raphael, Meg smiled at her husband and waited to be married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister told Raphael. Lifting Meg's veil off her face, he kissed her passionately. Everyone in the congregation clapped as Meg and Raphael headed down the aisle and out to a white carriage led by two beautiful white horses. As they sat in the carriage, Raphael leaned over and kissed Meg on the cheek. This would be a day that Meg would never forget.


	10. Learn to be Lonely

Chapter 10: Learn to be Lonely 

It was nine months after Meg and Raphael had moved in to their new house when Meg had a surprise for Raphael – she was pregnant with their first child. Raphael helped Meg in any way so that she wouldn't hurt herself or the baby growing inside her.

"Raphael, I think it's time," Meg croaked one rainy afternoon. Raphael put the book he was reading down and went to Meg's side. He helped her onto the couch in a corner of the room. Lifting up her skirts, he went to deliver the baby himself. Meg screamed in pain as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. She was starting to sweat as she continued to push her baby into the world.

"The baby's almost out. I need you to push one more time," Raphael told Meg. Meg closed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. Two minutes later, she heard screaming coming from Raphael's arms.

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" Raphael told Meg, handing her the screaming infant. Meg held her new baby to her breast and looked at Raphael. Together, they had created this wonderful little miracle.

"What are we going to name her?" Raphael asked, taking his daughter's clenched fist in his hand.

"How about Christine, after my mother?" Meg suggested, handing the baby to the wet nurse who was standing nearby.

"Christine, I love that name," Raphael said, kissing the top of Meg's head. The wet nurse handed little Christine back to her mother so that she could nurse.

"I'll send word out to all of our friends and family," Raphael announced, taking Christine in his arms. She stared up at him with kind blue eyes.

An hour later, all of Meg and Raphael's family and friends were gathered around Meg, who was still sitting on the couch. Little Christine was being passed from one person to the next, everyone making a huge fuss over her, even Cosette.

"What did you name her?" Raoul asked, holding his new granddaughter in his arms.

"Christine, after mother," Meg told him, beaming at her husband.

"She's so beautiful," Raoul said, hugging his granddaughter close to him. Meg smiled when Christine let out a little yawn.

"She's tired," Madame Giry said as Raoul handed Christine to her. As she was placed in her grandmother's arms, Christine began to fuss and cry. Madame Giry tried to comfort her with a lullaby, but that only made Christine cry harder. Madame Giry handed Christine back to Meg, who soothed the crying infant.

"Maybe we should go," Monsieur Rayer said, guiding Raoul and Cosette out of the house.

"Thank you for coming," Meg and Raphael said in unison. As everyone left, Meg put Christine to her breast so that she could nurse again.

"She's so beautiful," Raphael whispered in complete awe.

"I know. I wish my mother was alive to see her," Meg whispered back, tears coming to her eyes. Raphael smiled and kissed her tears away.

"May I hold her?" he asked, looking longingly at Christine.

"Of course you can. You helped make her," Meg told him, laughing as she gently pulled Christine away from her breast. Meg showed him how to hold her so that Raphael wouldn't drop her. Raphael made a cradle with his arms as Meg placed Christine in the cradle. Christine yawned and stretched as Raphael gently rocked her back and forth.

"You're so good with her," Meg commented as Raphael walked around the room with his daughter.

"I know. I bet you were cute when you were a newborn," Raphael whispered. Meg smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, she's fussing. Here you go," Raphael quickly, carefully and quietly made his way towards Meg.

"How about you soothe her? Just tell her everything's all right," Meg told him, putting her arms out so that she could catch her baby.

"Um, okay. Shh, little Christine. It's okay, daddy's here," Raphael soothed her. Instantly, Christine went back to sleep.

"You're such a miracle worker," Meg said, kissing Raphael's lips.

"I know," Raphael told her as he pulled away.

"We better get some sleep. I'm tired with all that . . ." Meg's head fell back against the couch and she instantly went to sleep. Raphael didn't want her to hurt her neck, so he gently lifted both mother and baby in his arms and put them in the rocking chair that was nearby. He then put a blanket over Meg's lap and put little Christine in her bassinet nearby. Yawning, he took his shoes off and fell asleep on the couch, not wanting to leave Meg's side for a minute.

As Meg slept, she had a very strange dream. It started with an eerie tune and a music box with a figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. A brown haired, blue-eyed girl around the age of ten was looking at the music box as it played the tune. As the tinkling came to her ears, the girl began to sing in the most beautiful voice. 

"_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could."_

_Suddenly, there was a voice from above that Meg had heard before in her childhood._

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance."_

_The young girl looked around and was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled upward, towards the rafters and a man wearing black clothes and a white mask that seemed too familiar to Meg._

"_No! Christine wait!" Meg called out, but it was too late. . ._

Meg woke with a start and breathing hard. Taking in a deep breath, she looked around the room. Raphael was sleeping on the couch, his back to her and little Christine was asleep in her bassinet near the chair where Meg lay sleeping.

"It was just a stupid nightmare," Meg told herself, going back to sleep.

"Meg, are you okay?" Raphael asked, pushing himself up from the couch and walking over to Meg.

"I'm fine, darling," Meg told him, kissing his cheek.

"You were talking in your sleep," Raphael informed her, kissing her forehead.

"I was?" Meg inquired.

"You were saying, 'No! Christine wait!'" Raphael said, kneeling beside her and holding her in his arms. Meg hugged him as Raphael kissed the back of her neck.

"Are you ready to sleep in your own bed?" Raphael asked. Meg nodded as Raphael carried her to the bedroom that they shared. Putting Meg under the covers, Raphael went to get little Christine from the other room and put the bassinet near the side of the bed where Meg was. Raphael carefully undressed Meg and put her in her nightdress. After he did that, he removed his shirt and climbed in next to his sleeping wife, rubbing her back as she slept.

"Let me be  
Your shelter,  
Let me  
Be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
Your fears are  
Far behind you," Raphael sang gently. Meg smiled as she turned over on her back, facing her husband.

"I love you," Raphael told her, sliding his hands up her nightdress.

"I love you, too," Meg croaked, closing her eyes as Raphael's hands went over her well-rounded breasts. He gently squeezed one of them and quickly pulled his hand away.

"What did you do?" Meg asked.

"Nothing," Raphael answered innocently. Without warning, Christine began crying. Meg swung her legs over the bed and went to comfort the crying baby. Meg bounced her baby up and down as she nursed, humming a little lullaby.

Two minutes later, Meg was lying beside Raphael, this time, she was on her side and Raphael was right next to her. She turned over onto her other side, smiling sleepily at Raphael. Raphael returned the smile and kissed her neck, working his way up to her cheek. Meg closed her eyes as her husband gently kissed her lips and slid himself on top of her.

"Breakfast is ready!" the wet nurse called, poking her head into the bedroom. Raphael and Meg went out to the kitchen area and sat down upon the chairs that circled the kitchen table.

"I fear that Christine isn't doing too well," Meg croaked, taking Raphael's hand in hers.

"What makes you say that?" Raphael asked as the wet nurse pored coffee into the mugs placed in front of Meg and Raphael.

"Well, she's not crying as much and she's not drinking as much milk as she should," Meg told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll send a message to the physician after we eat," Raphael said, kissing Meg's cheek.

It was after breakfast and the physician was examining both Meg and Christine. Raphael held Christine in his arms as the physician finished up with Meg. As Meg stood next to Raphael, the physician motioned for Raphael to hand Christine to him.

"How old is she?" he asked, taking a stethoscope out of his medical bag.

"She's two days old," Meg answered, clinging onto Raphael's arm. Raphael put his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think she'll live much longer. She has the beginning symptoms of influenza. I'll give her about two to three days to live," the physician told the young couple, handing their baby back to Meg. Meg's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her sleeping infant.

"Isn't there an antidote or something you can do?" Raphael asked as the physician mounted his horse.

"Sorry, lad. There's not much I can do for your baby," the physician said, turning his horse around and heeled it into a canter. Raphael drew in a deep breath and headed back into the house, not wanting to face Meg right now, but he had to, sooner or later. He found the wet nurse bathing Christine in the large tub.

"Where's Meg?" Raphael asked the wet nurse.

"She's in the bedroom, crying," the nurse answered, pouring water on Christine.

Raphael slowly walked to the bedroom and gently knocked on the door. When Meg didn't answer, Raphael slowly let himself into the room. He saw Meg sprawled across the bed, lying on her stomach, sobbing into the pillow. He rushed to her and took her in his strong arms. He felt tears come to his eyes as he gently rocked Meg back and forth.

"Shh, Meg. It's okay, I'm here and I will never leave you," Raphael soothed, kissing the top of Meg's head. Meg let out a few heart-wrenching sobs and stared into Raphael's face. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears and her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Sir, Madame, I have some sad news, your baby just died," the wet nurse announced, bringing in the wet and limp body to Raphael and Meg. Meg buried her face in Raphael's chest and began sobbing again. Raphael cried as well, taking Christine's body from the wet nurse. The one thing the both of them loved was now gone from their lives forever and there was nothing they could do to bring her back.


	11. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Chapter 11: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

It was later that day and Meg couldn't stop her sobbing as Raphael buried their daughter in the large backyard of the house. When Raphael was done, he sat the shovel down and stood next to Meg, soothing her as much as he could.

After Christine was buried, Meg went into a deep state of depression. She wouldn't eat, sleep or drink anything. Raphael even called Meg's father to have him talk to her, but she would have nothing to do with Raoul.

"Take her to the Opera Populaire and surround her with familiar things," Raoul told Raphael. Raphael nodded and had his stable boy hitch up Raphael's best carriage horses – two mares named Fantine and Ginger. As soon as the two mares were ready, Raoul led out a solemn-looking Meg outside. Meg was wearing a long black skirt, black gloves, a black shawl, a black shirt and black boots. She didn't say anything to either Raoul or Raphael as she climbed into the back seat of the carriage. Raoul and Raphael tried everything to cheer Meg up, but nothing worked.

Suddenly, a familiar song came to Meg's mind and she started to sing.

"You were once my one companion,  
You were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
Knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
All that you dreamed I could!

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
You were warm and gentle.

Too many years fighting back tears,  
Why can't the past just die!"

"Meg, that's beautiful!" Raphael commented as Meg finished singing. Meg didn't say anything as she, Raphael and Raoul climbed out of the carriage. Monsieurs Andre and Firmin were there to meet them at the door, along with Raoul's wife, Cosette. As Meg hugged Cosette, the woman looked from Raphael to Meg and back again.

"Where's your daughter?" Cosette asked, holding her arms out as if a baby were to be placed in them.

"Didn't Father tell you the sad news?" Meg asked, holding onto Raphael's arm as the group headed inside.

"No, he didn't. I was hoping you would tell me," Cosette said.

"Our baby – Christine – died yesterday. She was only two days old," Meg told her, drawing her shawl closer to her body. Raphael guided her to Box Three and sat her down in the chair next to his.

"Raphael, darling, why are we here?" Meg asked, looking down at the large stage.

"We're here to see a play," Raphael told her, putting his hand in hers, but Meg quickly drew her hand away as if she had been burned.

"Meg, I know you're depressed about Christine's death and all. . ." Raphael whispered. He stopped speaking when the lights flickered and happy music began to play.

"What are we seeing again?" Meg whispered in Raphael's ear.

"_Eye of the Tiger, Heart of the Lamb _by Chroikoff," Raphael told her, squeezing her knee gently.

"Oh," Meg said without much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Lighten up, Meg. Try to have fun," Raphael hissed, not taking his eyes off of the dancers.

"I don't see you upset that your daughter just died!" Meg whispered loudly.

"I am upset, but I'm holding it inside of me instead of the world seeing my depression," Raphael told her quickly. They did not talk for the remainder of the opera.

Three hours later, Meg and Raphael were in the carriage back home. They didn't speak a word to each other from the time that the carriage drove up to the time that they had sat down in the back seat of the carriage.

Later that night, Meg and Raphael were in bed. Raphael was fast asleep, where as Meg kept hearing a familiar voice in her head.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

Meg didn't want to ignore the voice so she sang,

"_Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me._

_Enter at last, master!"_

Once again, the voice sounded.

"_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there, inside!"_

Meg felt herself get out of bed and walk towards the full-length mirror hanging across from the bed.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange, Angel!"_

As Meg felt herself walk towards the mirror, she glanced over her shoulder at Raphael's sleeping figure.

"_I am your Angel of Music._

_Come to me, Angel of Music. . ."_

As soon as Raphael heard that voice, he jumped out from underneath the covers, but he was too late. A figure had Meg under a spell and was guiding her towards the mirror, helping her step through and seal the mirror from the other side. Once she was through, eerie music began to play from all around her.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name _

And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -  
Inside my mind"

The Phantom led her down a tunnel where a beautiful white horse was standing, waiting for them. Noticing the horse, the Phantom began to sing._  
_

"_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet _

And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -  
Inside your mind"

Taking one of the Phantom's gloved hands, he helped her mount the calm animal, talking briefly to it._  
_

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear . . ."  
_

"_It's me they hear . . ." _The Phantom sang, leading the horse to a pool of water where a small boat was waiting for them. The Phantom helped Meg dismount the horse and tied it to a rock nearby.

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice,  
In one combined:  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind . . ." Meg and the Phantom sang in unison as they climbed into the boat. The Phantom was just about to push off the piece of land when Meg heard somebody call her name.

"Meg wait!" Raphael panted. Both Meg and the figure turned around to see Raphael holding a brass candlestick, blood on his face and hands. Meg gasped as she saw the blood on his face. He had a long red scratch running down the side of his cheek to his chin and another on his forehead, but not as deep. Climbing out of the boat, she ran to her husband, completely forgetting about the figure that was there with her.

"How did you get here, idiot?" the figure asked darkly.

"As soon as I heard you sing, I jumped out of bed and broke the mirror with the candlestick. Some glass and debris scratched my face and hands, but I kept breaking the glass. I finally was able to get through the mirror and ran down the hallway where I stand now," Raphael explained. Meg smiled at him and dabbed his face with her handkerchief. As she did so, Raphael smiled back at her and kissed her lips.

"Oh, great. Not again!" the figure complained.

"What? You don't like us kissing?" Meg asked.

"No, it's not that. You just remind me so much of your mother and your idiot of a father when they were about your age," the figure told them, stepping back into the boat, preparing to row away.

"Let me get a good look at you before we leave," Meg said, stepping closer to the figure. The figure sighed and let the black cape he was wearing drop to the floor. Meg drew in a deep breath when she realized that it was her and her mother's Angel of Music. He still had the white mask, dressed in the same black clothes and still had the most angelic voice Meg had ever heard.

"Why did you try to steal me away from my husband?" Meg asked, picking up the black cape and handed it to the phantom. He shook his head and Meg looked at Raphael, confused.

"You can keep it," the Phantom said. "I don't have much use for it."

"Thank you," Meg said, draping the cape over her shoulders. Raphael placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her back, turning her away from the phantom.

"I'm sorry," the phantom apologized. Meg and Raphael quickly turned around.

"For what?" Meg asked, holding Raphael's hand tightly.

"The loss of your daughter. I'm sure she would have been a wonderful addition to the Opera Populaire," the Phantom said, tears coming to his dark eyes. Meg felt tears come to her own eyes as the Phantom gently kissed her on the cheek. He took Raphael's hand in his and gripped it hard. Raphael smiled sadly at the Phantom.

"What was her name?" the Phantom inquired.

"Christine, after Meg's mother," Raphael told him, putting his arm around Meg's shoulders and the other on her stomach.

"Why do you keep putting your hand on her stomach?" the Phantom asked.

"I have news for both of you," Meg said, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yes?" both men asked.

"I'm expecting!" Meg announced, happily. Raphael scooped Meg in his arms and kissed her all over. The Phantom just gave Meg a hug and disappeared. A solitary white rose with a red ribbon lay where the Phantom had been standing. A note tied to the ribbon read:

"_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_It's over now, the Music of the Night!"

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story! Unfortunatly, this is the final chapter, but you can decide what happens to Raphael, Meg and that mysterious Phantom.

* * *


End file.
